My Muse,
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Put my player on shuffle and this is what you get. Horror, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fluffyness, Hurt/comfort, Supernatural ect. Many, Many different pairings. Merry Christmas! : R&R!
1. Anywhere YugixTea

**Merry Christmas!!! :) This is present to all the FFN readers...who well...read I guess....**

**I put my player on shuffle and write the first thing that comes to my head. They are not song fics. So if you hate those don't worry this isn't one. But they may contain some lyrics. :0 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Anywhere**

**Muse/Song: Evanescence-Anywhere **

**Genre: Angst/hurt comfort romance **

**

* * *

  
**

Anywhere

It was coming nearer and when it came...they would surely die. Tea's heavy breath fogged up the air in front of her. It was cold. Her fingers shook. A small sound came form the shadows behind her. She let out a small scream. A pale face came out to her. "Oh" she sighed, her hand on her heart. It was just Yugi. His white face the only light reaching her(*).

His purple infused eyes wide with worry. He gently grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. But tears streamed down from her blue eyes. Yugi pulled her into his arms. "shh, shh" he soothed. Stroking her chocolate brown hair. "It's okay, You will be okay, I promise"

"It's not me I'm worried about!" she cried into his shoulder. "It's them! What if they get hurt? It'll be all my fault. It's all my fault Yugi!"

Yugi pulled her away, and slipped a hand under her chin. He gently titled it up, so she would look at him directly in the eyes. He had a almost angry expression, on his soft face. "It's _not _your fault! You hear me Tea? It's _not _your fault!" His violet eyes, returned to their usual softness. And he embraced her again. Pressing her tight to him. As though he never wanted to let go. "I promise you" he mumbled into her shoulder. "They, and we will get out of here safely"

She snuggled into the arch of his neck. Forgetting the trouble they were in. "then maybe...we could go some where else...." she softly murmured. Yugi stroked her hair again.

"yeah...anywhere"

"No, everywhere." She disagreed. Tea was so relaxed with her head lying on Yugi's shoulder. It felt so right...so natural. "The beach, for starters" Behind her eyelids she could picture it now.

The beach, the sand, the water. She could see it all. The gulls crying over head. If she lifted her head up she could see the sparkling salt water. Her friends being idiots. With swimming toys and equipment. Them laughing and giggling and everyone did something stupid. She smiled. It was just so perfect. The sandy under her feet, the wind ripping through her hair.

They would have a bomb-fire. Joey and Tristan would fight and have silly competitions about who got the most and the best kindling. They would roast marshmallows of the flames, and Joey would try to scare everyone with scary stories. Mai would scoff, and Yugi would laugh. He would sit next to her, and She would admire the way his hair looked when the sunrays's highlighted his muti colored streaks at sun set.

She could almost, breathe in the salty, warm air. _Almost._

She opened her eyes, her right cheek was still pressed against Yugi's warm neck. But they were still in the dark ally way. It was still cold and they were still running for their lives. She looked up at him. Her brows slanted together. Yugi ran his thumb on the crease, and murmured: "Smile Tea, You're so beautiful when you smile" She forced a smile onto her lips, and Yugi smiled back at her, But even his was short lived.

Yugi leaned his face closer to her's. And lightly brushed his lips against hers. Tea went rigid. "Sorry!" Yugi shot up embarrassed. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't of-" Tea interrupted him by wrapping her arms and around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Yugi smiled against her lips,and passionately kissed her back. He breathed in her lilac and freesia scent. She inhaled his his cinnamon and sunshine one.

It was pure bliss. As as many years of unspoken answers and unexplained feelings flowed into their kiss. Now they knew. It took many years, but it finally happened....

A subtle click of a gun loading, snapped them out of their blissful, free, happy moments. Tea and Yugi swung apart so they were side by side. Both glaring at the intruder.

The evil man smirked. "ah young love" he said in his raspy voice.

Yugi smirked, confidence brimming in his voice and eyes. "Let's play a game"

"a game?"

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there...._

Tea gripped Yugi's hand as they braced themselves.

* * *

*** It's line from season zero's opening song. Very nice song too. **

* * *

**review**


	2. What I meant to Say JoeyxMai

**Merry Christmas!!! :) This is present to all the FFN readers...who well...read I guess....**

**I put my player on shuffle and write the first thing that comes to my head. They are not song fics. So if you hate those don't worry this isn't one. But they may contain some lyrics. :0 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: What I meant to say  
**

**Muse/Song: What I meant to Say-Dautntry  
**

**Genre: Hmm...Hurt/Comfort, angst  
**

**

* * *

**

What I Meant To Say

Joey woke up, Clutching at his sheets, breathing hard. he turned in his bed to face the window. The stars were still out, dusting the ebony night in bright and light. He swore. Why was he continuously waking up in the middle of the night? He sighed....he knew....He looked back up at the stars, and now he could only see the face of a certain violet eyed, bad tempered blonde.

Warm tears threatened to leak from the corners of his espresso eyes. Remembering how she left. Without a word. No warning. It had been a while since Joey Wheeler had seen _Mai Valentine_.

Joey didn't have a clue why exactly he was so beaten up about it. _'I mean' _He thought. _'People always_ _walk in and out of my life-I mean look at Serenity' _ Joey shook off his thoughts and tossed his blanket on the floor. Grabbed his coat of the hook. Tip toed past his father's door. When he reached the front door he shoved his sneaker on and He opened the door. He walked out of the apartment flats. The wind flew through his hair. What was wrong with him? Why did have to screw everything up all the time? He kicked a lone stone on the footpath.

He said he was sorry didn't he? He meant it too. Joey sighed. He lost her. She ran away.

Ah,oh well. Guess he'd just keep moving forward. Joey stopped and took his gaze up to the bright orb in the sky. _ 'But If I ever do run into ya Mai....I'll tell you, I promise...'_

_Strong enough to say  
That I don't wanna take the hard road now  
S-S-So typical of you to walk away  
When your perfect little world is burning down_

But he couldn't stay mad forever. Because he knew just one flicker of his victorius smirk his legs would turn into jelly, and he'd forget his line of thoughts. Joey smiled, and kicked the lone rock again, and the continued his midnight stroll.

* * *

**Of course! because that's what everyone does after they have a nightmare right? Go walking in the pitch black night! whoo Stalkers and people alike! :) **

**Hey Review,...Hey Buda Bing...

* * *

  
**


	3. Saying Goodbye Yugi and Atem

**Title: Saying Goodbye  
**

**Muse: Laziness, and unsatisfying YGO conclusion...but mostly laziness  
**

**Genre: Hmm, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye

_He gave a thumbs up and walked through the door. Cloak bellowing he disappeared. A tear dripped down his cheek. His mou no aboki was gone..._

Yugi rested his head against the pillow. His large, violet eyes staring up at the white washed celling. Watching the shadows cast by the moon danced along the ceiling.

It was easy saying goodbye. It really was. Tucking his arms under his sheet he pulled up his blankets under his chin. But _meaning_ it was different altogether. But it stung. He felt so empty without his other half. A lone tear trailed down his cheek. It didn't seem very fair. He rolled to his side, The spiky haired boy knew he was being selfish, but his grief was gnawing away at him. Like plummeting head first in to a pool of ice cold water. A sharp shock, a swift stab.

Atem was simply not here.....in this world. Yugi looked back, in his mind's eye he saw his partner step over and into the realm of the passed away. Yugi groaned. Who knew when he would ever see him again? Annoying questions buzzed around in head, making it pound. His breaths came out in short startle gasps. He felt so alone.

But he wasn't right? He had his best friends right? Joey? Tristan? Bakura? Tea? He lingered on that name a second but, pasted it on. Rebecca? Professor Hawkins? Duke? Grandpa? The Ishtars? A small smile played on his shell pink lips. All these people he and his Yami had befriended along the way of the self discovery.

A cool breeze lightly brushed through his bedroom. Yugi rolled over to his other side, to close the window. It was already a chilly night, he didn't need it open.

But it was already firmly shut.

Yugi froze. Then where on earth, did that sudden whoosh of cool air come from? Yugi brushed it off and pulled his covers over himself. Another whoosh of light, cool air.....This time form the opposite direction. Startled, Yugi Jumped up onto his pillow and wrapped his arms around his knees hugging them tightly to himself. He held his breath in a startled gasp. At the edge of his bed some of the fabric had moved slightly sunk in....almost as though someone was....was...._sitting on it! _He yelped.

But some thing dawned on him. When he said goodbye, the words, did not ring true to what he felt. The truth was. He wanted to grab him back. To stay with them forever. They, would be un stoppable, best friends, partners. With a bond so powerful. With all there troubles behind them, wouldn't be almost stress free, almost bliss full living.

But no, it wasn't like that. Hismou no aboki had to go. It wasn't natural for him to be in this world. It disturbed the natural order. Planted cracks in the forth wall. He was so lucky to meet him. Privileged.

Yugi leaned forward. Placing his palms in front of him, on the bed. He peered at the invisible being that was there.

Yugi's eye brows creased together, He said goodbye. He lied. His Yami never did give up..... Mostly always won. He always thought if he did have to say goodbye...he would have more of a conclusion....

The pressure on the bed shifted. Almost restless.

Yugi's eyes went sad, a real, but small smile rose on his lips. A small puff of air rose out of his throat and breezed gentle through his teeth:

"_Good Bye" _he softly whispered. _  
_

and he really meant it this time...The soft dent on the bed disappeared. Leaving nothing but warmth in it's absence.

He curled up to his blankets, and smiled widely. His eyes closed. And he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**:) Here we go! Currently Me and Woot_Ima_Fish are having a writing completion, we have to write 30 stories before the end of the year, I think i'm on the right track, send me in the pairings you want to see!**

**Thanks, untill next time!**

**Lilacstime...lol**


	4. Sneaky AtemxMana

**Title:Sneaky  
**

**Muse: I can't remember..  
**

**Genre: Romance, Friend ship fluff**

**WARNING: this does, sort of-but not really have mature content..  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Sneaky

Mana's uneven breathing was the only thing to be heard in the dark room. Pale moon light illuminated her dark features. She would look so peaceful-If she didn't have a small pucker in between her eyebrows. The day had been dry and dull, not just temperature wise... Just because she was 18 now-a woman. Didn't mean she couldn't see her best friend right? They had grown up together, they were practically family to each other... But _they _didn't see it that way. _They _being the women in the temple...well it wasn't really a _they _just a _she_. The old, feeble, stubborn Priestess Razih. Something about; 'Suspicious_' _

Mana had laughed hard and fallen off her stool when Razih had announced this. She had stopped when she glanced up the Priestess's grave face. And Mana's twisted into protest. "But that's not fair!" She yelled. "Atem's my best friend!"

To this the Honorable Razih rose a grey eyebrow. "Really...Is that all?" she questioned. The slender girl on her knees....had no comeback.

Mana's already puckered eyebrows itched more together when a dull thud interrupted her slumber. Another thud. She clawed at her pillow and pulled it closer to her. Another thud, and another...it was getting more and more aggressive. Mana's aquamarine eyes flew open and the right one twitched.

"_Psssst! Mana!" _a quiet voice rang out from the window. Mana froze. What on earth...? another rock was thrown up landing inches away from her bed.

Atem picked up another bunch of peebles off the ground. Toying with a white one in his right hand. "Psssst! Mana!" He called out again. He hadn't seen her all week-well he did see her today at breakfast. But that was only brief. This was his _best friend_ for crying out loud! Atem had to talk to her...He threw the white rock as hard as he could, up at Mana's hollow bedroom window. Just in time for the now irritated brunette to poke her head out the window. A higher thud and a yelp from Mana told him that he had hit her head. He inhaled in shock, "I'm so sorry, Mana! Please forgive me?" Mana smiled at her best friend, "sure, just be more careful!" she whispered.

She looked over her shoulders and into the night the see if anyone was listening in. Atem could get in serious trouble sneaking out at night. "Atem!" she hissed lowly. "You are gonna get in _so_ much trouble!" But Atem wasn't listening to her. He was too memorized by the way her long brown hair waved down her shoulders, without her hat on, and the way her eyes sparkled whenever he talked to her. A shiver ran down his spin-that had nothing to do with the cool wind.

Mana ducked back inside. Atem took a involuntary step forward. Mana reappeared. Holding her pink and blue wand. She muttered something under her breath. Suddenly Atem was hoist up into the air by his ankle. He held in a startled gasp, at the risk of getting caught. Mana easily flew him up and inside her room with a flick of her wand. Atem got his feet. "Levitation?" he gasped out, clutching at his chest. Mana nodded. A huge ear-to ear broke out on her face. Thrilled that she was talking to her best friend again. She jumped at him in a enthusiastic hug, wrapping her long legs around his waist. The suddenness took Atem by surprise. He fell down on the bed with Mana on top of him.

Mana giggled, while Atem went bright pink. Didn't she realize what this would do to him.._'uh..oh' _he thought. Panicked he threw a anxious glance up at Mana. Mana's expression was un readable. She unwrapped her arms and legs from him and reached out for something on the dresser. _Her wand_. With a casual flick. A bucket full of ice cold water hovered above his head. "You wouldn't!" he cried.

Mana laughed. Sending another shiver down Atem's spine. He laughed too. It came out rather ragged. She smiled at him.

He smiled back-a real smile, she was teasing him...like she always did...but not like this! "Mana?" he began warily. But Mana cut him him off by flicking her wand with a flourish and sent the freezing water over his head. Atem made a strange noise- cross between a loud startle gasp and a unmanly squeal. Mana giggled again and wrapped her blankets around him. "Y-your b-be-bed's al-all -wet" he shivered through his chattering teeth. Mana wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and shrugged into his shoulder. Her skin was hot against his, and it began to warm him up. He hesitantly pulled his arms out from under the covers and wrapped them around her waist. After a moment, Mana's even breathing still moved against his throat. So he pulled her closer to him.

He could feel Mana smile. And he smiled too. So...did this mean that she knew how he felt. Blood flooded to his cheeks. That was certainly _not_ the way he had planned it....Mana shifted her weight, propped herself against the pillows. She ran a hand threw Atem's sapping wet hair, and giggled yet again. He looked so silly. She told him this. He just laughed. Mana's face was just inches away. His breathing got heavier as he stared deeply into her Bright eyes. Man leaned in. Her lips lingered inches away from his. Their eyes never unlocked as they kissed for first time.

When the sun began to set Atem reluctantly moved his mouth away form Mana's. "I have to-go" Mana wasn't listening, and continued to kiss him again. Atem momentarily lost his trace of thought. But his head cleared as the room got brighter. "No Mana!" he laughed and pulled her hands down, so they were folded on her chest. "Were gonna get caught!" he jumped off her bed and ran to the door. He shoved his tunic back on . He took one long agonized look of longing at Mana and then at the door. Mana laughed.

"I'll see you breakfast Atem" He flashed her a crooked grin, and his eyes, simply glowed. Mana's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

* * *

**See? sort of but not really! I don't even know why I wrote that! I wasn't even intending to! any way guys would get reaction if the girl they really liked glomped them right? lol I'm working on a KisaraxSeto and a Seto one shot right now, but i'm going to be at a camp for the five days! yeah sorry! well anyway! REVIEW! cookies...not for you...for me!**

**Lilacstime!  
**


End file.
